Hotel
by Vancha's Wolfcub
Summary: This is a yaoi between Evra von and Darren Shan. That's your warning. Mr. Crepsley leaves the two in sreach vampaneze, well Darren wants to admit something to Evra yet does not know how his friend will react. Please comment.


Hotel

A young boy stared out of a fourth story window. The day was coming to an end once again. It was three days since his mentor had left him and his friend alone. Cars zoomed past the hotel entrance as people walked into the building to find a place to rest for the night. There was the sound of the television in the background. He had yawned before turning away from the window. "Hey Evra what are you doing?" He asked. "Finding something to watch, why?" His friend asked. "Wondering." The younger boy sat down. His friend continued to flip through the endless channels before stopping at the news.  
The newsman were explaining about odd deaths about the city. "Many of the victims were drained of their blood and the remains are still being examined by officials." The younger boy looked at his friend. "Evra?" The older boy sat up. "You think Mr. Crepsley has something to do with this?" The boy named Evra questioned. The boy shook his head. "Come on Darren, lets just think about this for a sec. Mr. Crepsley leaves us and all of this murder's are happening while he's gone." Evra said. "He told us and we found out the hard way last time, Evra, Mr. Crepsley said he is gonna find the vampaneze and kill him." Darren spoke. "I know, guess I'm just edgy because of all the murder's and the fact Mr. C. left us." He gave a weak smile.  
"I am a vampire too, ya know!" Darren muttered. "Huh? Did you say something?" Evra asked. "Me. No." Darren grinned to himself. "Well why don't we get something to eat, I'm starving."  
"Sure." Darren smiled then walked towards the closet. "You think anyone well still be up?"  
"Yep, I saw a few people walking into the entrance, so someone's bound to be up." He reached for a long sleeved shirt and scarf. "Here, I don't think you need to go all out, Evs." Darren handed his older friend the clothing. "But....my skin." Evra looked at his bare chest and arms. "You should be fine." Darren opened a draw and pulled out a few pounds. Darren looked at Evra, his skin was that of a snakes. "You ready yet?"  
"Yea. I am, come one before they think it's real skin and not paint." The snake boy joked.

They entered the front desk area. "May I help you boy's?" A man asked from behind the oak. "Yea me and my younger brother want food, are you still open?" Evra patted Darren's head. "Knock it off, Evs!" He growled. "He gets mean and nasty when he's hungry so if you are can you give us some meat pies and a fountain drink?" Evra smiled. "We are still open and what type of pie?"  
"Darren what do you want?"  
"I don't care, what ever your getting." He glared away. "Um...we'll have two lamb pies please."  
"I don't want lamb!" Darren threw his arms to his sides. "Than what do you want?"  
"I want something else. Anything but lamb pies!!" He shouted. "Fine!" Evra groaned. "One lamb pie and a beef pie, to go please."  
"Are we sure?" The man asked. "Aye, we are. How much for the pies and fountain drinks?"  
"That'll come to about two pounds." The man went to the back and picked up the pies and drinks. "One  
and two pounds. Thank you." Evra handed the food off to Darren. "Why do I have to carry this. I did it last time." He complained. "Because your a pain in my ass that's way."  
"Here are your fountain drinks. You boys have a good night." The man smiled. "Thank you and you too." Evra smiled then turned towards Darren. "Come on, I want to eat and I won't wait around all night for you." He began to walk towards the stairs when Darren ran after him.

"Eat Darren." Evra said as he turned the news back on. "I'm not hungry anymore."  
"Fine by me. I'll eat it than you'll have nothing."  
"Why in the bloody hell do you have to be a jerk to me?" Darren asked. "I'm not, your just being a little kid." Evra repieled. "No! Your being mean. Did Mr. Crepsley tell you something?" Darren asked. "Nope."  
"Than why are you being mean to me?"  
"Listen, Mr. Tall called me and told me that he was going to be gone when I come back." Evra drank deeply. Darren saw the large neck muscles of the snake boy's. He blushed slightly. "So you could stay with us a little while longer, can't you?" He looked away. "Well yea but it's not like I don't want to go back. I really want to see my snake." Evra smiled. "By the way, sorry for being mean to ya Darren."  
"Really?"  
"Yea. Mr. Tall made me mad about that. And I guess I have been since he called two days ago." He grinned once again. "Two days ago?"  
"Yep." He went back to eating his meal. They ate in silence for a good ten minutes before Darren spoke. "Hey Evs?" Evra looked up from his plate. "Yea, Darren?"  
"We're really close friend's right, that we can tell each other everything?" Darren blushed and looked at his lap. "Yea. I say we are why?" Evra stood up and threw out the pie tin. "I want to ask you something else before, kay?"  
"Sure, shoot." Evra sat on the bed. "Do you think its weird for a boy to like another boy?"  
"Nope, I like you and you like me. That's what makes us friends." He flipped to another channel. "I mean more than like each other..." Darren blushed deeply. "Like...like like as in love each other like brother's?" It seemed that his older friend could not understand the "walk around" way to say something. "I mean that they love each other as in sex love..stuff..."  
"Why does a boy like you like that?" Darren flinched. "Well no, it's just that...."  
"That it is...?" Evra walked towards the half vampire. "Man, we've been friends for how long. If your gay just tell me." Darren stared at his friend in amazement. "How did you....?" Darren asked. "Well it's not to hard, I mean your smaller self is popping out of your pants." He pointed downwards. Darren looked then gave a small scream.  
"So I'm gonna guess that guy is me, huh?" Evra walked over to him. "....." Darren nodded his head. "Well have you had any kind of boyfriend's before?" Darren shook his head. "Just crushes."  
"Alright then." Darren looked up when the tone in Evra's voice alarmed him. The snake boy had a large grin upon his face, "I guess I'll be your first." Evra leaned closely to Darren's lips.

"Do you know how to kiss?" He asked. Darren blushed a darker red color and shook his head. "I guess I have to teach you." Evra pulled him close and press his lips against Darren's. Darren did not move away yet the young boy closed his eyes. He let Evra show him. The snake boy slipped his tongue into the half vampires mouth. "Mmph!" A surprised moan came from Darren. He opened his eyes and pulled away. "I said I was going to show you how to kiss right?"  
"That's not it." Darren grabbed for his pants. "What?" Evra tried to move his hand. "No!" Darren snarled through the blush. "Just lemme see." He moved Darren's hand away. His member was hard and outlined his pants well. "Does it hurt?" Evra asked. "Uh- huh."  
He unzipped Darren's bottoms and messaged his friend's horny member. "Ev-Evra!" Darren moaned. "Wow you really are horny!" Evra looked at Darren's face. "I..I didn't mean to scream like that." He looked worried. Evra kissed him lightly on the ear. He pushed the half vampire down on the bed. "Evra?" Darren looked at him. The snake boy removed his shirt and pants before laying on Darren's chest.  
He began to unbutton the shirt from the younger boy. "Eh?" Darren sat up a bit. His chest was pale in the lighting of the moon. "Another victim was found a few moments ago at." Darren shut the television off then moaned as Evra bit his nipple. "Your skin's really soft, Darren." The snake boy's tongue ran over the pink nipple. Darren's heart raced and Evra's followed the beating. He reached for his own member and began to masturbate. Darren cupped Evra's face with one hand, his other reaching for the scaled member. He sat up and began to message his friend's aching cock. "Darren...more!" The snake boy lept at the half vampire.  
"Evra!?"  
"Turn over, please." Darren did as he was asked. Evra removed his pants and boxer's than began to lick the boy's bottom. "Ahh!!" Darren moaned louder. After what had seemed like hours to Evra he sat on his hunches. "This might hurt." He spoke quietly. "Hurt?" Darren looked at his friend. "I've never fucked anyone before..." He bent down and kissed Darren with passion. Darren returned the kiss. "I'll be fine, Evs." He said as they both panted. Evra backed then placed himself near Darren's entrance. "Ready?" He asked. "Aye, Evra." With that the snake boy thrusted into the boy. Though he was met with much resistance. "Evra!!!" Darren moaned deeply. Evra thrusted in more and more with each moan Darren gave. His hands wrapped around the half vampire's body. As he thrusted in deeper and harder he gave out loud groans. Darren masturbated with the rhythm of Evra's humping. "Darr-Darren I'm gonna come!!"  
"Evra, I wanna with you!" Darren shouted. The snake boy erupted deep within the half vampire, who followed soon afterwards. "Darren...I love you." Evra pulled out of his lover. Darren pulled Evra close to him and slipped his tongue into the older boy's mouth. They kissed passionately and held each other close.

A few night's later the half vampire's mentor returned. "Mr. Crepsley!" Darren jumped at his mentor. "Mr. C.!" Evra hugged the full vampire. "Darren, Evra." He held them close then released them. "I hope I was not long, in your wait." He picked up his bag and placed it upon the bed. "You think you were gone a long time?" Evra asked. "I do." Mr. Crepsley said. "You kinda were." Darren said. "Proper English boy." He growled. "Aye sir."  
"Hey Darren you wanna watch some television?" Evra asked. "Sure but um..." He looked at his mentor. "Darren did I leave..." Mr. Crepsley turned around to met the picture of his only assistant kissing a young man. "Thanks Darren." Evra kissed him back on the lips.


End file.
